tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseer (Fate/Eminent Revival - Pariksit)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Overseer |alignment= Lawful Neutral |attribute= Sky |phantasm= EX |strength= A |endurance= B+ |agility= A |mana= B |luck= B++ |cskill1=Overseer |cskill1value= |cskill2=Self-Replenishment (Mana) |cskill2value= |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value= |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value= |skill1=Mana Burst (Star) |skill1value= |skill2=Golden Rule (Wealth & Body) |skill2value= |skill3=Curse of the Brahman |skill3value= |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Gandiva |np1target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np1rank=A++ |np2=Vasavi Shakti |np2target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np2rank=A++ |np3=Trishula |np3target=Anti-Divine Anti-Army |np3rank=A++ }} |qualclasses = | gender = Male | hairc = Dark brown | eyec = Dark violet | birthp = India | armament = | likes = Vrishaketu, freshly brewed tea, archery | dislikes = Anyone getting in his way for Vrishaketu's attention (including his Master), poisonous snakes, curses, being alone | talent = | enemy = Vrishasena, Babruvahana (self-proclaimed love rival) | imagecol = Royal purple }} Overseer '(オーバーシアー, ''Ōbāshiā) is the other Overseer-class Servant of Ellis Sinatra in the Mana Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. He serves as a minor antagonist against the Protagonist and Overseer in Part II, but he eventually sides with them by the end after realizing their goals and decides to help them. Profile Identity Overseer's True Name is '''Pariksit (パリクシット), a Kuru king who reigned during the Middle Vedic period (12th-9th centuries BCE). Along with his son and successor Janamejaya, he played a decisive role in the consolidation of the Kuru state, the arrangement of Vedic hymns into collections, and the development of the orthodox srauta ritual, transforming the Kuru realm into the dominant political and cultural center of northern Iron Age India. He also appears as a figure in later legends and traditions. According to the Mahabharata and the Puranas, he succeeded his great uncle Yudhishthira to the throne of Hastinapur. Appearance As a descendant of Arjuna, Pariksit bears some resemblance to his grandfather. But unlike him, Pariksit has a pair of violet eyes and a lighter skin tone, courtesy of his parents, Abhimanyu and Uttara respectively. He is described to have a rather athletic figure; lean yet flexible. Due to his birthright as heir to the Pandu royal house, Pariksit's wardrobe is filled to the brim with garbs and robes made of the finest materials befitting of his status. The color palettes of his clothes often bear the shades of red, blue, gold and purple that symbolizes power, strength, auspicious and nobility in Indian culture respectively. Though he prefers wearing purple most of the time for certain reasons. Personality Virtuous and selfless, Pariksit shows great promise as a ruler at a young age. He is diligent in his studies and duties, polite to his people, and affectionate for the little things that blessed his life. But underneath that, Pariksit also bears a personality that can only be described as possessive when it comes to topics involving Vrishaketu - a trait similar to the secondary personality of his grandfather, "Black", but with love instead of hatred. While he does truly care for Vrishaketu's well-being, he can't help but lust after him as well after the other treated him so kindly in his childhood days. And if he thinks that he can never claim Vrishaketu's love for himself, he will gladly kill the latter in a creative manner if that's what it takes to have Vrishaketu as his. Of course, that was all in the past when they were both still growing up and living within the Palace of Illusions. Now as a Heroic Spirit, even if Pariksit still does show his other self in certain times, he knows how to restrain himself well and when to stop playing around in times of seriousness. He also shows that - outside of his other persona - he genuinely loves Vrishaketu and he is willing to go through great lengths to make sure Vrishaketu is safe. This willingness is eventually extended to the Protagonist when he bonded with them further, after he acknowledged that Vrishaketu can't be for himself only. However, this doesn't stop him in being slightly antagonistic towards the Protagonist and to pretty much anyone who wants to be romantically involved with Vrishaketu, though. But if the Protagonist cheers him on to confess, Pariksit will be determined to keep his feelings a secret for as long as possible - claiming that it will taint Vrishaketu's innocence. This makes others think of him as a rare variant of the tsundere-yandere archetype. It's also revealed that Pariksit hates being alone, which is a contrast to his grandfather Arjuna who revels in it. Relationships Arjuna : His biological grandfather who he harbors respect, but he tends to get annoyed at him due to the fact that Arjuna keeps on getting Vrishaketu's attention. He also shows a deal of displeasure when Arjuna became aware of his romantic attraction towards Vrishaketu and didn't support it in the grounds that they are both men and are related albeit as cousins. Pariksit doesn't take Arjuna's disapproval well, but he does give his reasons some thought. : It is revealed that Pariksit looked up to Arjuna as his support and inspiration, and sought his acknowledgment so much when he was young. However, with how Arjuna tends to go to very long journeys so much, he was eventually replaced by Vrishaketu who treated the young prince kindly and won his affections unknowingly. Abhimanyu : Pariksit's father who died before he could meet him. His mother, Uttara, often told stories about him when he was young, leading to Pariksit respecting him even if he wasn't able to see his father in person. Karna : Vrishaketu's father and one of Pariksit's great uncles. Pariksit wants to meet him someday. Vrishaketu ' :Pariksit's relative through their common ancestor, Kunti. At first, Pariksit didn't take Vrishaketu's arrival in the Palace of Illusions well, especiall after knowing that Vrishaketu's father is Arjuna's enemy. He avoided him as much as possible when he was young despite Vrishaketu's intent of wanting to bond with him. Pariksit even commented on how Vrishaketu was "viciously stubborn" about it. However, due to Arjuna's frequent absence in his life, Pariksit eventually sought Vrishaketu to be his confidant, possibly due to loneliness. :They became close afterwards, and after bonding with Vrishaketu, Pariksit developed a crush on him that slowly turned into an obsession whenever he saw Vrishaketu talk with women. Because of this, he became somewhat clingy towards Vrishaketu, which carried on even when he turned into a Heroic Spirit. His feelings, however, were often mistaken as family love, and even if Pariksit claimed to be unaffected by it, he can be seen becoming frustrated at times about Vrishaketu's obliviousness. Role Fate/Eminent Revival Pariksit is one of the many new Servants introduced in the second part of ''Fate/Eminent Revival. His role is the same as Vrishaketu, however, the Protagonist needs to defeat him a few times in the story since he is initially an antagonist who goes against the Protagonist's ideas of breaking Apep's control on the Mana Pillars. Prologue II: The Paradox Within Human History Pariksit is introduced a few chapters after the Protagonist descends back to the Imaginary Number Space. He comments about Wuchang Gui being too nice to let the 'traitor' in and decides to take matters into his own hands. Imaginary Around: The Entrance of Paradoxes Following the Prologue, Pariksit blasts a beam of light out of nowhere from his vimana with the intent of killing the Protagonist. Pariksit temporarily stops his assault once Vrishaketu arrives on the scene to protect his Master, but he continues his attack after a moment which instigated a fight between the two Overseers. While the fight seemed to be on Pariksit's favor, it is eventually cut abruptly when they were suddenly swallowed by a black sea. Pariksit realizes that the sea drains the mana of any Heroic Spirit within the vicinity and he immediately rushes to save Vrishaketu from it out of pure familial instinct, but Vrishaketu sacrifices himself to save the Protagonist instead from it. This moment is what made Pariksit quickly hate the Protagonist and he nearly kills them with a knife, but only stops when Vrishaketu emerges out from the black sea; barely alive. Pariksit asks Vrishaketu why does he go so far as to protect the Protagonist who he branded as a 'traitor' after the events of Part I. Vrishaketu defends the Protagonist by explaining that it wasn't their fault and they only did what they did because they wanted to help their fellow magi on the Present of the World. Pariksit scoffs at his 'lame excuse' but he doesn't kick him or the Protagonist out of his vimana, and instead, he commands his vimana to land on the nearest island where they can recover their strength. He tells Vrishaketu that he won't be bothering them for a while, but he does promise that he will kill the Protagonist if they go against what Vrishaketu made him to believe before he leaves them. Do Samrāṭa: A Game of Power and Wits The Paradox King, Sandrakottos, holds a royal banquet to celebrate his successful raid to one of Janaka's lands and invites a number of nobles and entertainers. The Protagonist and Vrishaketu sees this as an opportunity to weaken Sandrakottos and disguise themselves as entertainers despite of Janaka's disapproval of their undercover mission, already foreseeing its failure. As Vrishaketu plays a tambura waiting for a chance, a dancer by the name of Iravati comes in the picture to dedicate a dance to the Conquering King. Enchanted by 'her' beauty and mystique by just a glance, Sandrakottos approves of this and orders Vrishaketu to play a song for 'her'. Vrishaketu obliges before realizing that the dancer was, in fact, Pariksit in disguise as he watches 'her' dance in familiar movements. Pariksit quietly orders to keep his identity a secret as he goes near Sandrakottos, dazzling him enough to leave the king into a stupor to not notice his plan. However, his gender as a man quickly becomes his undoing when Sandrakottos realizes that he has no breasts when he feels up his chest. Alarmed that he was going to be assassinated, Sandrakottos immediately send in his guards to kill the impostor. Vrishaketu instantly goes on Pariksit's defense while he comments on how he hasn't seen Pariksit in women's clothing for a long while and that he actually looks good in it. Pariksit tells him to shut up and joins in the fight before they both decide to run from the royal banquet with the Protagonist in tow. The Protagonist and Vrishaketu spend a night in Pariksit's vimana before they go back to Videha. Within the short time, Vrishaketu and Pariksit talk about the Paradoxes happening out of their Master's hearing. Pariksit elaborates further how the Paradoxes were a result of the Protagonist's actions in Part I. Because the Mana Pillars were restored to their prime state, mana has been overflowing nonstop and anyone who is greedy for power abuses this advantage enough to affect the lives of people on the Present Side of the World. Apep, the Beast of Eternal Darkness, is one of those people; using this streaming mana flow to revive and empower himself little by little to take over the Imaginary Number Space and then breaking free from it to kill the sun. Pariksit explains further that the Grand Servants of the Imaginary Number Space are doing their best to suppress Apep, and the other Overseers are assisting in their fight as well. Vrishaketu asks why Pariksit isn't fighting together with them, to which Pariksit decides to call it a night - refusing to answer Vrishaketu's question while he has a forlorn look on his face. The next day when they are nearing Janaka's stronghold, Vrishaketu invites Pariksit to see the Enlightened King if he needs some wisdom, clearing sensing about Pariksit's conflicted feelings during their conversation the night before. Pariksit is grateful for the offer, but he refuses and proceeds to fly away with his vimana after he drops the Protagonist and Vrishaketu in an oasis near Videha. The Protagonist comments how Pariksit is a rather nice person despite his previous threat to kill them, and Vrishaketu merely agrees to the statement before they both proceed to meet Janaka. Narabali: Rise of Strife Asura's influence over Vrishaketu's being is starting to take over his mentality, especially since they are drawing close to finding Apep - the source of corrupting anyone with the affinity of evil, which is the entirety of the armor that he wears. Because of this, his mentality snaps for a bit due to fighting almost nonstop and he attacks his Master with nothing but absolute hunger to kill in his eyes. But before he could even come close to harming them, Pariksit steps in to stop Vrishaketu and protect the Protagonist from him, having sense that there was something wrong about Vrishaketu ever since the 5th Paradox. He proceeds to fight a mindless Vrishaketu but unexpectedly becomes overpowered. Pariksit knew from the beginning that he can't win over Vrishaketu like this and he, despite his noble lineage, uses an underhand attack and stabs Vrishaketu in his heart with a dagger doused in sanjeevani essence to release the malady surrounding Vrishaketu. This renders Vrishaketu temporarily out of commission because, while Asura's corruption was temporarily held back, Vrishaketu was still injured and his mana circuits needed to repair. Because of this, Pariksit takes over Vrishaketu's role to be the Protagonist's (Overseer) Servant until Vrishaketu makes a complete recovery. However, unfortunately, it's revealed that the time that was supposed to be the recovery process of Vrishaketu eventually becomes the allotted time for the cursed armor to completely take over Vrishaketu's being. While the process is slow due to the effects of the herb Pariksit used, the corruption becomes extremely painful in retaliation, making Vrishaketu experience an agony like never before. Janaka tries his best to soothe it, but he can't guarantee that he can restrain the corruption and numb the pain at the same time for a long while, and he advises the Protagonist and Pariksit to seek his teacher - Ashtavakra - for a possible cure. After facing the many dangers of finding Janaka's teacher, they eventually found Ashtavakra on the top of a mountain in deep meditation. The sage in that pose painfully reminds Pariksit of a very shameful memory and he becomes hesitant in approaching, which makes the Protagonist somewhat uncomfortable at the awkwardness. Ashtavakra notices this and calls Pariksit out, insulting him for not letting go of his regrets in his lifetime and how vulgar his arrogant actions were towards death. The Protagonist steps up to defend Pariksit's honor, but Pariksit calms them down and tells them that Ashtavakra is telling the truth. His acknowledgement towards his doings are enough for Ashtavakra to allow him (Pariksit) to sit with him and meditate for a time before Ashtavakra finally talks about the condition of his elder cousin, Vrishaketu. Ashtavakra admits that there is no possible cure to completely eliminate the corruption that Vrishaketu's armor was emitting, but there is a way to keep it in check and avoid further damage in any of Vrishaketu's vitals. He then tells Pariksit that he should meditate and perform a tapasya dedicated to Vishnu for this answer, and the rest will be all up to the Protagonist and Pariksit to figure out. Pariksit shares a moment with the Protagonist about undergoing a daunting task, and worries about the results. The Protagonist consoles him that everything will be alright, and that Vrishaketu and the others are counting on them to make it happen. Pariksit becomes moved by the Protagonist's words before he, after a lot of thinking, recites a chant that officially binds him as one of the Protagonist's Servants. On the day of the meditation, Pariksit requests the Protagonist to specifically have Tan Yunxian and a few of their most trusted Servants to be by his side as he explains how the tapasya works to the both of them, and how much it will drain so much of his energy just to even talk to a god. It doesn't help the fact that his meditation to reach out Vishnu will most likely attract unwanted attention. Yunxian, a bit confused due to their different culture, agrees to help him wholeheartedly as best as she could and coaxes him to never worry because she promises to not leave his side in the whole ordeal. The Servants that the Protagonist selects also give their own words of comfort and support him. Grateful that he has people to rely on, Pariksit then proceeds to the meditation that leaves him vulnerable to anything. His sudden surge of mana heavily attracts enemies and it's the Protagonist's job to defend him with their Servants and to not interrupt his concentration. Within the depths of his mind, Pariksit calls out to Vishnu who at first appears before him in a ball of blue light. Pariksit doesn't know how to address him properly since Vishnu acts like he personally knows who Pariksit is. The informality of his greeting renders Pariksit speechless since he doesn't share the same familiarity towards the deity in his lifetime until Vishnu reveals that he has known Pariksit since birth and he has saved him from dying once during infancy in the Kurukshetra War. Pariksit is left stunned by this as Vishnu continues to list everything that had happen in his life before he finally introduces himself as Krishna and appears before the prince in Arjuna's form. They proceed to have a slightly awkward conversation afterwards about past times until it settles on Vishnu being aware of Vrishaketu's state. Pariksit pleads Vishnu for an answer, however, Vishnu doesn't give it for free and he proceeds to challenge Pariksit in a duel to see if he (Pariksit) is worthy for the boon he prepared. Vishnu (in Arjuna's form) and Pariksit battle it out despite the huge gap in between their strengths and the disadvantage Pariksit has to deal with due to his Servant Class. In the end, Vishnu comes out victorious but he does sense that Pariksit is determined to help Vrishaketu to the point of killing himself. Vishnu asks Pariksit if he still loves Vrishaketu to hold him in such high regard, to which Pariksit responds: " He was always there for me whenever I needed counsel and he makes me love things about myself... He makes me feel important. How can I not love him? " Vishnu chuckles before he grants Pariksit permission with a boon - an armor named Deva - to counteract Vrishaketu's cursed armor. However, Vishnu warns Pariksit that if he can't save Vrishaketu's consciousness, then he too will be consumed by the darkness. Pariksit gratefully thanks Vishnu for both the boon and the warning before he regains back his consciousness into his own body. The first thing he wakes up to is a very worried and exhausted Yunxian who, upon realizing that Pariksit came to, cries tears of joy as she expresses her relief to see him alright. He is also greeted a welcome back from the Protagonist and their Servants who are all equally happy that Pariksit came back safely despite their tiredness. After he explains what VIshnu tells him, Janaka supports him in opening a path to Vrishaketu's mind where Pariksit will be required to fight against the darkness plaguing Vrishaketu's subconscious in order to tame it. However, that alone proved to be an excruciating task as painful memories of Vrishaketu's past immediately plague Pariksit, particularly the events that happened during the Kurukshetra War where he (Vrishaketu) lost his father against Arjuna. The feelings of anguish and despair nearly sends Pariksit over the edge before Janaka reminds him of what he was supposed to do. Pariksit unleashes the power of Vishnu's boon, which forces all of the darkness surrounding him to appear as a single entity - a Servant by the name of Vrishaketu Alter. Pariksit fights with his newfound abilities, managing to be on par with the Berserker until he lands a fatal blow that wounds his opponent enough to render him immobilized. Vrishaketu Alter belittles Pariksit on being a hypocrite about his true nature and tempts him to reveal who he is by seducing him. Pariksit refuses before he kills him, causing Vrishaketu to regain his consciousness. Pariksit and Vrishaketu then spend a few days to regain their strength back, and the Protagonist try their best to help in their recovery before they continue on in their journey. Apophis: Absolute Darkness TBA Events Fate/Eminent Revival 3rd Anniversary (Traditional) In a special Quest in the Portal Gate, Pariksit invites the Protagonist and Vrishaketu in an annual Diwali festival in India as a sort of culture exchange and experience for the Protagonist. Interested, the Protagonist gets to spend a day with their two Overseers in their home country where both Servants teach Indian traditions and other myths to them. As the day draws near, the trio go to the town square where the people are preparing for a bonfire dance. The Protagonist has the option of choosing Vrishaketu or Pariksit as their dance partner, or none at all and allows Vrishaketu and Pariksit to dance together instead. If the Protagonist chooses Pariksit as their dance partner, Pariksit will be honored to teach them how to dance, and depending on how far the player is in terms of story progression, Pariksit will either be an understanding teacher (Bond 3 or up) or an impatient one (Bond 2 or less) when the Protagonist will accidentally step on his foot. Either way, the two get to dance together, and in the end, Pariksit will comment that the Protagonist's movements were stiff but compliments them that they are a fast learner before the trio return back to headquarters. This quest gifts the player with Pariksit's Traditional Wear CE and Traditional Costume Dress (Blue Royalty). But, if the Protagonist chooses to let Vrishaketu and Pariksit dance together and opts to watch them on the excuse to learn the dance through them, Pariksit will be seen blushing and he stutters that firsthand experience will be better than just observing from a far (to which Vrishaketu also agrees). He eventually agrees when the Protagonist continues to insist on it. During the whole dance - away from their Master - Vrishaketu and Pariksit can be seen talking about their past lives as they danced and notice how nostalgic the setting is. As they were dancing, a drunk man nearly toppled over Pariksit with a bottle of beer. Vrishaketu immediately pulls Pariksit close to protect him from the man, but this only makes Pariksit blush in embarrassment at how close they are. Vrishaketu asks if he was okay and Pariksit only replies that he is fine before adding on that he (Vrishaketu) didn't need to do that, which confuses Vrishaketu. After the dance, the Protagonist asks if they were okay after the incident. Pariksit merely rushes out and claims that he needs a breather for a bit despite his red face while Vrishaketu fills in the Protagonist about what happened, and even tells them that he and Pariksit were 'catching up'. The next day afterwards, Pariksit visits the Protagonist and apologizes to them for his behavior and thanks them for giving him a moment with Vrishaketu. This quest eventually gifts the player with both Vrishaketu and Pariksit's Traditional Wear CE and their respective Traditional Costume Dress (Humble Origins and Blue Royalty). Christmas (Santa Alice is Coming to Town) Pariksit is accidentally seen by Santa Alice that he was knitting scarves and he nearly blasts her with his Noble Phantasm, but after explaining the misunderstanding, Pariksit requests Santa Alice to give his newly made scarves to Vrishaketu and the Protagonist under a secret identity. Santa Alice comments how the scarves were very soft and smelled very nice. Despite being under anonymous, Vrishaketu knows right away who made the scarves after tracing a pattern on it and he tells the Protagonist that he wants to visit Pariksit after their mission (event) is over to thank him. Valentine (Heist in the Chocolate Factory) Pariksit's Valentine Quest is time-limited and is only available in February 13-14 in the Portal Gate and only after the player has Pariksit officially in the party. In his quest, he is requested to taste test the chocolate the Protagonist was making. He comments that the chocolate that the Protagonist is making is a bit too sweet and he demonstrates his skills in chocolate making. Once the Protagonist realizes how delicious Pariksit's chocolate is, they ask how he made such an incredible treat and Pariksit simply says that he had been practicing for a long time. He then gifts his handmade chocolate to the Protagonist afterwards after he receives their valentine chocolate before he leaves to attend some business. Curious, the Protagonist secretly follows Pariksit and sees him in front of Vrishaketu's room door with a specially made chocolate at hand. Pariksit tries to knock on the door but can't find the courage to do so and throws the chocolate in the trash. The Protagonist then presents Pariksit's chocolate to Vrishaketu under the pretense of 'obligatory' chocolate to respect Pariksit's wish of keeping his feelings a secret. Vrishaketu thanks the Protagonist and wonders if he should return the favor someday. In Vrishaketu's Daily Valentine Quest, if you have Pariksit in the party, Vrishaketu will naturally give Pariksit some of his handmade chocolate, but if it is given before Pariksit's Valentine Quest, Vrishaketu's chocolate comes out as obligatory chocolate between family members to Pariksit. Pariksit accepts the chocolate but is otherwise quite disappointed since it's the same chocolate as everyone else's. However, if the player completes Pariksit's Valentine Quest first before Vrishaketu's, it plays out differently. While Vrishaketu still does give Pariksit chocolate, his chocolate comes with a box of specially made chocolate tea since he (Vrishaketu) knows how much Pariksit enjoys tea. While Pariksit seems happy of this special treatment, he points out that tea and chocolate can't possibly taste good together and tries it out only for him to be flabbergasted at the quality taste. Vrishaketu reveals during a time when he was with Arjuna that he tried tasting different tea leaves in hopes of getting Pariksit's good side before. This gesture touches Pariksit and he shyly asks if Vrishaketu wants to have a cup with him in his room. Vrishaketu accepts and they spend some time together in peace. Abilities Serving as Vrishaketu's foil, Pariksit's Parameters and Skills are rather top-notched for someone under the Overseer-class. This is mostly due to his relations with Arjuna, the Awarded Hero, who is his biological grandfather and the rest of the Pandavas who are his great uncles. Unlike Vrishaketu who needed a goal to change his Servant Class, Pariksit revealed that the Throne of Heroes called to him a long time ago in order to change his Servant Class into any of what was offered to him. He refuses to do so solely because he thinks that Vrishaketu will be lonely. It is suggested that Pariksit can be classified as an Archer, a Lancer or a Caster. He has '''Self-Replenishment (Mana) A and Overseer B '''comes as his initial Class Skills before he unlocked '''Determined Will A++ by choosing to side with the Protagonist and Vrishaketu to defeat Apep once and for all. As a descendant of the Thunder God Indra, Pariksit has Magic Resistance C and Divinity D+. His Ranked Down Divinity is a result of his deified bloodline thinning out in each generation, similar to Vrishaketu, but since his father is an incarnate of Varchas, his Divinity is somewhere in between the lines of human and demigod. While Vrishaketu has a Riding Skill, Pariksit has Item Construction (False) A '''because, as heir of Hastinapur and the Pandu bloodline, he has the authority to use Astras but only the ones that have physical forms. He doesn't have any access to the supernatural Astras since he wasn't gifted with their Mantras -- a privilege that was given to Vrishaketu as per Krishna's request. His other Skill '''Independent Action A '''is a result of being alone for most of the time once he was crowned prince of Hastinapur, especially after the Pandavas decided to leave for exile in his lifetime. While he still has his mother by his side, it still doesn't change the fact that Pariksit was mostly left alone by himself. He even alludes this in his thoughts during his spare time and he hates it. Naturally as the king of one of India's prominent countries, Pariksit has '''Golden Rule (Wealth & Body) A+, because not only is he a great ruler, he is also a very skilled warrior with an attractive figure. He also has Mana Burst (Star) B+ '(魔力放出 (星), ''Maryoku Hōshutsu (Hoshi)) that he chose over with his other choice which was Mana Burst (Lightning) because of his lineage with Indra and he reasoned out it's perfect for his fighting style (but truthfully, he chose it because he is aware that Vrishaketu is the descendant of Surya, who is the Sun God, and the sun is a star itself). His Personal Skill, 'Curse of the Brahman B- '(ブラフマンの祟り, Burafuman no Tatari) is a dedication to his impending death, serving as a reminder to him of his wrongdoing during the heat of a moment when he was out hunting one day and he insulted a notable sage whose son cursed to die by a snake bite. Until this day, this memory haunts Pariksit enough to fear curses and snakes. However, his Active Skills were replaced once he obtained the armor named '''Deva from Krishna's astral body in order to support him in saving Vrishaketu who became incapacitated under Asura's influence, and rendered their Master alone for a time. Similar to the armor Vrishaketu wears (Asura), Pariksit gains the Skill Mana Burst (Aura) A (魔力放出 (霊気), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Reiki)) that replaces his Mana Burst (Star) B+. His next Skill is Illustrious Piety B+ '(注目すべき善道, ''Chūmoku Subeki Zendō) that denotes his just rule as the king of Hastinapur before he was cursed. His Personal Skill in this armor is his title, 'Keeper of the Divyastras A++ '(ディヴィアストラの番人, Divuiasutora no Ban'nin) which enables Pariksit to use any celestial (physical) Astra/s at his disposal to use in combat, changing his Noble Phantasm just like Vrishaketu. His Noble Phantasm, by default, is Gandiva, the beloved Astra bow of his grandfather, Arjuna, who the Fire God Agni gifted to, and as such, he (Pariksit) utilizes the bow in a similar fashion in his honor. However, once he obtains Deva, Pariksit can choose in between Gandiva, Vasavi Shakti -a dart Astra gifted to Karna by Indra himself that has the ability to unleash the devastating power equivalent to the sun-, and Trishula -a trident Astra from Shiva that symbolizes the Hindu Trimurti (Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva) in each prong and discharges a lethal amount of lightning to leave his enemies dead- as his Noble Phantasm due to the nature of his Skill, Keeper of the Divyastras. Because of this, Pariksit can use Vijaya, which is the bow of Karna (originally Shiva's), and he uses this together with Vrishaketu's Noble Phantasm to create a new one called '''Pashupata Vijaya to use against Apep. This collaborated Noble Phantasm is very powerful enough to make Apep retreat back into the darkness barely alive. Outside of combat, Pariksit is also very skilled in tea ceremonies and dancing. His familiarity with high society and their mannerisms allows him to go incognito in royal parties. These set of skills allows him to come close in killing the Paradox King, Sandrakrottos, in the 4th Paradox, but it fails only because Sandrakrottos points out his lack of softness on his chest. Development Pariksit was originally supposed to be his father, Abhimanyu, to serve as Vrishaketu's foil because they are the exact opposites of each other, with Vrishaketu being a descendant of the Sun God Surya and Abhimanyu being a descendant of the Thunder God Indra (and an incarnate of one of the Moon God's (Chandra) son). It doesn't help that they're the sons of Karna and Arjuna respectively, making them potentially rivals as a result. However, with how Abhimanyu died young and also the fact that he is married with Uttara, the role as Vrishaketu's foil was then transferred over to Pariksit who, while a bit more further within the generations, is perfect for the task. He is also one of 3-Kizuna's favorites. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Lawful Neutral Category:King Category:Indian Heroic Spirits Category:Characters in Fate/Eminent Revival Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Astradhari Category:3-Kizuna's Favorites